


Five Times Sam and Dean Almost Kissed, and the One Time They Did

by lordofthegays (highlyfashionablesociopath)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Repressed Dean, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Dean, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyfashionablesociopath/pseuds/lordofthegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got it bad for Sam.  Sam's got it bad for Dean.  The only trouble is, neither of them know the other feels the same way.  The slightest bit of contact can turn into some sexual tension, but they always manage to be interrupted before anything goes too far.  Except for once...</p>
<p>Rated T for possible later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sam and Dean Almost Kissed, and the One Time They Did

                It was pretty damn early in the morning, and Dean had driven a very long way to get to Stanford to see Sam, and frankly, he really didn’t feel like just checking into a motel for the night and waiting to visit him in the morning.  Well, if you could even call it visiting.  It’d be more like kidnapping.

  
John Winchester had gone missing.  Dean figured he could probably track him down on his own if he really wanted to, but he didn’t.  He wanted company.  He _needed_ company.  And the company he craved the most was his brother’s.

 

It wasn’t very hard to break in to Sam’s place.  Though a quick inspection of the doors and windows revealed a thin salt trail, and Dean nodded in approval.  He scanned the area, smirking to himself when he spotted the fridge, and made his way over to it.  He made a point to be just noisy enough for Sam, a pretty light sleeper after all those years of hunting, to hear him.  And he did.  The next thing he knew he was being assaulted from behind, ensuing a small struggle, and Dean was smirking all the way through it.  He managed to pin his attacker to the floor, keeping that same sly smirk.

“Easy, tiger,” he cooed in greeting.

Sam’s eyes widened slightly with recognition.

“Dean?  You scared the crap out of me!”

Dean chuckled in response.

“Well, that’s ‘cause you’re out of practice.”

And without warning, Dean found himself in the reversed position.  He chuckled again.

“Or not.”

 

Dean gave Sam a brief look over.  He’d changed, that’s for sure.  He wasn’t the same little Sammy he was used to.  His face had thinned out, and the way the lighting hit it complimented his features quite well.

 

_Damn, Sammy… You sure grew up, didn’t you?_

He breathed in the smell of Sam.  Shaving cream, cologne, and just the tinniest hint of a woman’s perfume.  Huh.  Looks like Sammy had a girlfriend, then.

Something about that realization made Dean’s heart clench.  God fuck, he’s not actually jealous, is he?  He pushed that thought to the far corners of his mind.

He was still looking up at Sam, and Sam was looking down at him now in confusion.

_Fuck.  He still has me pinned… Why hasn’t he moved off me yet?_

His eyes were unwillingly drawn to Sam’s lips, which were turned down in a dainty pout.

He felt himself lick his own lips at the sight of it.  But when he caught himself, he frowned.

“Get off me,” he demanded.

Sam did so, with something which might have looked like a bit of reluctance.  Dean pretended he didn’t notice.  It was easier to deal with that way.

“Dean, what the hell are you doing here?”  Sam inquired, trying to brush off the bit of tension that was just between them.

“Well, I _was_ looking for a beer,” the older brother chuckled again, making the younger frown at him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked again, a more assertive tone in his voice.  The tone that made Dean have to contain a chill.  He loved it when Sam talked like that, not that he would ever admit it – to himself or out loud.

He managed to keep his cool though, and replied in just an icy tone.

“Okay, alright.  We gotta talk.”

Sam looked at him like he just grew another head, any remembrance of the experience they just had together clearly gone from his face.

“Uh.  The _phone_?”

Dean frowned.

“If I had called, would you have picked up?”

 

It looked like Dean would never get an answer to that question though, because the lights were flickering on.  A pretty little blonde was watching them by the doorframe.

“Sam?”

 

Dean forced one of his most genuine smiles at her.  He wanted Sam to be happy.  He really did.  But he couldn’t help but feel slightly possessive over him.   It made him feel like shit.  It made him feel even shittier when he realized what caused him to feel that way.  What caused him to lick his lips when Sam had him pinned to the ground.  What made him shiver when Sam spoke with authority.  He hated himself.  And he was sure Sam would hate him just as much if he ever found out.  So, he kept it locked away, hoping it would never be brought up again.


End file.
